Treasure
Treasure is a feature in Swordigo. Description Almost all of them come in the form of a treasure chest, but some may be elsewhere. Rewards in treasure chests include *5 soul shards x (unknown amount) *20 soul shards x (unknown amount) *Sack of Experience *The Needle *Trinket of Shadow *Trinket of Ice *The Thorn *Keys There is one treasure that is not in a chest, but it qualifies as so because there is a boss fight before it, just like there is a boss fight to obtain the Trinket of Shadow. That treasure is called the Magic Sword. In a very loose sense, The Mageblade is the ultimate treasure, as it requires all but the last quest in the game to obtain it, which can be seen as the just award for all the hardship you have endured. Gallery Settlement treasures Treasure (first).png|5 soul shards. Trinket of Ice.png|Trinket of Ice - 26th treasure. The Thorn (obtaining).png|The Thorn - (thirty second) treasure. The Plains treasures Treasure (third).png|5 soul shards. Treasure (first Sack of Experience).png|First sack of Experience and fourth treasure. Treasure (fifth).png|10 soul shards. Treasure (sixth).png|Second sack of experience. Treasure (seventh).png|15 soul shards. Treasure (eighth).png|10 soul shards. Treasure (ninth).png|(Inaccessible at the moment due to not having Magic Bomb) Evernight Forest and Evernight Caves treasures The Needle.png|The Needle - 14th treasure. Treasure (fifteenth).png|15 soul shards. Treasure (sixteenth).png|Sack of Experience. Treasure (seventeenth).png|15 soul shards. Treasure (eighteenth).png|20 soul shards. Treasure (twenty first).png|15 soul shards. King's Road and Outskirts of Florennum treasures Treasure (twenty second).png|10 soul shards (5 fell onto the player when opened). Treasure (twenty third).png|Sack of Experience. Treasure (twenty fourth).png|Sack of Experience. Treasure (twenty fifth).png|20 soul shards. Treasure (twenty sixth).png|20 soul shards. Wastelands treasures Treasure (twenty seventh).png|15 soul shards. Treasure (twenty eighth).png|20 soul shards. Treasure (twenty ninth) (Thieves' treasure).png|60 soul shards. Treasure (thirtieth).png|15 soul shards. Treasure (thirty first).png|40 soul shards and Sack of Experience. Treasure (thirty third).png|30 soul shards (hard to distinguish). Treasure (thirty fourth).png|(Temporarily inaccessible at the moment) Treasure (thirty fourth open).png|Sack of Experience. Treasure (thirty fifth).png|Sack of Experience. Great Caves treasure The Great Caves is so massive and maze like that it is already extremely difficult to collect some of the treasures, let alone in a set order. Treasure (Great Caves 01).png|30 soul shards. Treasure (Great Caves 02).png|40 soul shards. Treasure (Great Caves 03).png|Sack of Experience. Treasure (Great Caves 04).png|20 soul shards (one shard worth five is very hard to see at the very top). Treasure (Great Caves 05) (hard room).png|Sack of Experience and 50 soul shards. Fiery Depths treasures Treasure (Fiery Depths first).png|30 soul shards. Treasure (Fiery Depths second).png|30 soul shards. Treasure (Fiery Depths third).png|30 soul shards. Snowy Slopes treasures Treasure (Snowy Slopes first).png|50 soul shards. Treasure (Snowy Slopes second).png|Sack of Experience. Treasure (Snowy Slopes third).png|25 soul shards (not that easy to distinguish in a white background). Treasure (Snowy Slopes fourth).png|Sack of Experience. Treasures in otherwise "boss fight" areas Treasure (tenth).png|Sack of Experience. Treasure (eleventh).png|20 soul shards. Treasure (twelfth).png|15 soul shards. Treasure (thirteenth).png|30 soul shards and a sack of Experience. Treasure (nineteenth).png|15 soul shards (5 fell onto the player when opened.) Trinket of Shadow.png|Trinket of Shadow - 20th treasure. Treasure (Purplemoor Crypt 01).png|35 soul shards. Treasure (Purplemoor Crypt 02).png|30 soul shards. Magic Sword.png|Defeat the boss in the Purplemoor Graveyard to obtain this treasure. Treasure (Frozen Temple first).png|Sack of Experience. Treasure (Frozen Temple second).png|40 soul shards. Treasure (World's End Keep first).png|60 soul shards and Sack of Experience. World's End Keep (last treasure).png|Sack of Experience and last treasure. Other treasures Treasure (second).png|5 soul shards. Key - Treasure - First.png|A key obtained from a treasure chest in the Forgotten Keep. Key - Treasure - Second.png|A key obtained from a treasure chest in the Forgotten Keep. Key - Treasure - Third.png|A key obtained from a treasure chest in the Forgotten Keep. The Mageblade.png|All pieces of the Mageblade formed. This is quite possibly the ultimate treasure. Category:Content Category:Features Category:Secrets